


The Visitor

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Nick sneaks into Zak's room after he's gone to sleep.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff
Kudos: 3





	The Visitor

Zak lay down on the stark white sheets, pulling the down comforter over himself. Yawning, he stretched in the warmth. There were just some hotel beds that were better than your own bed at home. He fluffed the pillows just right, scratching his side as he let out another yawn. The streetlights shone through a crack in the dirty yellow curtain but he didn’t care. At some point, exhaustion takes over your body and blocks out all other distractions. Slowly, Zak’s body sank into sleep, relaxing fully into the soft mattress.

Only a small click signaled Nick’s entrance as he opened the door. Light from the hallway shone in the small corridor leading into the dark room. Slowly and carefully, he closed the door, turning the handle to avoid a loud bang. Zak only stirred slightly in the bed as Nick climbed in behind him fully clothed. Wrapping his arms around the sleeping figure, Nick grinned against the naked shoulder of the older man, kissing it softly.

Zak jolted awake, now fully aware of the other man in the room. “Who…?” he said, clearly startled.

Nick’s grinned widened, “Cookie man.”

Zak looked back at him, blearly eyed. “The fuck, Nick?”

“I didn’t get my kiss goodnight.”

Zak sighed, reaching up, planting a soft kiss against the full lips. “Love you,” he whispered.

Nick’s grin never left his face. “Love you too.”

Zak settled back down into the bed as he felt Nick’s hands run down his side. “Are you staying here tonight?”

“Is that an invitation?”

Zak rolled his eyes as he felt hands roam down his side outside the covers. “Do you need one?”

Nick shrugged. “Maybe.”

Snickering, Zak mumbled, “Well if you need an invitation then I’m not giving it.”

Nick huffed as he laid his head down on the pillow. “Fine, I don’t need an invitation.”

“Fine, then take off your clothes and get in the bed. I’m exhausted, man.”

Grinning into the darkness, he retorted, “You think it’s that easy to get me out of my clothes?”

“I’m naked under here.”

The pause in Nick’s reaction was heavy before he stood up and stripped down quickly. Pulling back the covers, he slid in next to Zak’s warm body. “Liar,” he mumbled.

“You fell for it.”

“I had high hopes.”

Zak shifted, allowing for Nick’s leg to slide in between his and his arm to fall over his chest. “Me too, of sleeping. Good night.”

“Can’t I get another kiss?”

Zak grunted, seriously reconsidering allowing the younger man to stay the night. “No.”

Nick pressed his lips against the bare shoulderblade. “Why?”

“If you give a moose a muffin…” 

Nick grinned, running his hand down Zak’s chest to his clothed cock.

Zak huffed, moving his hand back up his chest. “Exactly. Go to sleep, dude, we have to be up early tomorrow.”

Sighing, Nick relented, settling for a final kiss at the top of the tattoo on Zak’s back before closing his eyes. “We need a vacation where we don’t have to get up early the next day.”

“On the next trip I’m bringing a ball gag.”

“Promises, promises.”

Zak rolled over in Nick’s arms, looking at him through the darkness. “If you go to sleep, I promise you tomorrow night we will have all the sex you want.”

“I might not want to tomorrow night…”

“Bullshit.”

“Ok fine,” Nick grumbled. “I guess I can wait.” With a soft push, he rolled over onto his back, Zak following him, draping his body over him. “Love you.”

“You damn well better.”

Nick snorted and closed his eyes as he felt the body on top of him sink into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my ancient DA account in an effort to keep all my fiction together  
> Originally published July 27, 2013


End file.
